


every man has a price

by summerdayghost



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Bribery, Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “So what will it cost?”





	every man has a price

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of bribery.

Gatsby was tense, very tense, when he came to Nick’s door that morning, “So you heard about the plan?”

Nick nodded. Jordan had told him all about it. He was to invite Daisy and Gatsby over to his house at the same time so they may have their reunion there. It was a little unorthodox, Daisy was a married woman, but Nick didn’t have much of a problem with it. Tom was also married after all.

“So what will it cost?” Gatsby’s hands were in his pockets.

“Excuse me?”

Gatsby crossed the threshold, “You know, old sport. How would you like to be compensated? Money? Or is it something else you want?”

Oh. That’s what this visit was really about.”

“No. I don’t need anything. It’s no inconvenience,” Nick smiled, “I’m glad to do it.”

Gatsby stared at him for a long moment before kissing Nick on the lips. Nick was feeling too much in the way of shock to able to enjoy it in any way.

When Gatsby drew back he said, “You really are a friend, old sport.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
